


Cheap Is Worth What You Make It

by verdent



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mostly Steven/Andrew, One Shot, Pillow Fights, Sharing a Bed, a quick smooch, y'all sue me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdent/pseuds/verdent
Summary: A room mix-up in Montreal has the boys sharing a bed in the worst motel they've ever stayed in. As it turns out? They don't mind.





	Cheap Is Worth What You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> no disrespect to the Worth It boys or their relationships in real life is intended. this is purely for a creative outlet and entertainment purposes < 3
> 
> enjoy (listen to: sidekick by walk the moon)

As it was soon made evident, the travel budget for the Montreal trip seemed mostly expended on the act of getting the boys and their equipment there; the overnight stay was not as comfortably planned. Exhausted by their current definition meant sixteen hours running entirely on four sticks of gum and two beyond greasy airport meals, long past the end of the caffeine rope extended early that morning (which at this point, none of them could clearly remember). Behind the front desk of the motel, the older gentleman appeared almost as weary as the trio as he verified the room number on Steven’s phone and with a natural tremble to his hand, parted with three room keys. The room itself gave off a strong scent of old laundry as Andrew shoved open a tightly jammed door, chipping with orange paint and stepped onto a cream-colored carpet in which his feet sunk a solid two inches with each step. Filing in their hands immediately hit the walls, desperately searching for the light switch. Adam found it, inconveniently placed, on the opposite side of the room not after a fair amount of tripping. Dim vibrantly yellow light filled the room of 70’s color schemes and poor design features, but a more intriguing dilemma was at hand than any of the horrid interior decorating decisions around them. 

It had been eleven minutes since Adam hit the switch, took one look at the bed in the center of the room, and went into the shabby restroom to freshen up. In those silent eleven minutes, neither Andrew nor Steven did much but stare. Occasionally, one of them would shift positions, open their mouth as if to speak and promptly close, squint their eyes trying to make more coherent thoughts float through sleep deprived brains, but the fact remained. In that tiny, time-warp mess of a room, the word bed stayed singular. No loopy travel-worn attempt at a thought was going to make two beds appear before them.

“I could have sworn the reservation said a double.” Steven broke the silence, fishing through his pocket for the phone, and the online receipt checked at the front desk. Andrew kept quiet but at this point shrugged and walked off from his once-stagnant position standing at the foot of the bed, almost certain he could see boot indentations in the carpet.

Adam emerged from the bathroom with a visible shrug of his shoulders, now in a white t-shirt and blue flannel sleep pants. He climbed onto the left side of the bed without hesitation. “It’s just a night, not an issue.”

The bed next to him creaked with a distressed whine as Steven jumped in beside him. “See! It does say a double. I knew I didn’t get us into this.” He almost dropped his phone as he eagerly waved it around to the other two men but made no effort to get up from the bed.

“Yeah and we’re not getting out of it unless someone goes to the front desk.” Andrew still stood in front of them at the foot of the bed, eyes somewhat red with strain and hair more of a mess than anyone had seen it.

“You are the last one up.” Adam mentioned, slightly muffled into a pillow as he had already made himself comfortable.

“So what’s it gonna be Andy my man, right side-” Steven patted the empty space in the bed next to him, grinning sort of lopsided like he did when he was tired. “or moving out?” He gestured to the door before becoming distracted and taking Adam’s glasses gently off his face, reaching across the dozing off man to put them on the only surface in the room, the nightstand on the left side of the bed.

“Oh, I’m not going out there-” Steven’s grin returned, followed immediately by a confused expression as Andrew continued his thought. “but I’m not on the right either buddy.” Andrew pounced on the bed, wedging himself between Adam and Steven with a light shove in Steven’s direction. The light shove quickly turned into Steven losing his balance and tumbling over the right side, taking most of the top sheet and a pillow with him.

Andrew was almost going to ask if he was okay or insert some quip about Steven sleeping on the floor when karma struck back precisely in the form of a pillow hitting him in the face. Throwing the pillow off, Andrew’s bottom lip tucked tightly under his top in disbelief and broke into a smile of the same caliber as Steven’s face appeared above him. 

“Are we really doing this?”

Steven answered with the same maneuver of his pillow, but this time Andrew was prepared. The motion of the bed stirred Adam with a groan, stopping the two men in their tracks.

“One rule-” Steven began.

“-don’t hit Adam.” Andrew finished before releasing the initial pillow in Steven’s hands and securing his own from behind.

Off the bat, Steven was winning (however you constitute someone winning in a pillow fight). He got a few solid hits in before Andrew learned a proper blocking technique and successfully got the two of them off the bed; from there it was anyone’s game. Andrew picked himself up from his early losses (and Steven was a sore loser when it came to getting hit with a pillow). For a couple minutes they were locked in a stalemate routine, Andrew hit, blocked a hit, both would try to hit only managing to smack the pillows together. Eventually any semblance of winners and losers had faded from their minds as the sudden rush of energy began to wind down to the reality of things.

The reality of things which had returned them to the bed, Steven on top of Andrew while the two tried to suppress the hysterical giggling, due mostly to the fact that they—two grown men—had just successfully executed a pillow fight in their motel room. It was then that Steven noticed a lot more than ever before. Perhaps it was simply his brain finally giving out, but he liked the way Andrew’s eyes crinkled up when he laughed. He really liked the way Andrew’s hair looked, a mess of one hundred different directions. Suddenly, it seemed they were much closer than either had originally thought and both staring quite fondly at the other.

It was funny, Steven thought, almost like they were going to kiss.

That’s what made it more surprising when Andrew found the back of Steven’s head and pulled him down only a little, so their lips would meet. Soft and less then a second, prolonged by the surprising nibble of Steven’s lip to which he was not at all opposed, all they did after was stare wide-eyed and smiling unsure of what to do next. Andrew opened his mouth to speak. 

“Are you guys finally going to go to bed now?” Adam’s voice was soft, and shit, when had he rolled over to face them? More importantly, how long had he been awake?  
The two scrambled for words but mostly produced a string of confused noises looking from each other, back to Adam, and over again for a few frightening moments.

“Yes, I saw. No, I don’t care. Please, go to sleep.” Even if Adam was attempting to be persuasive his typically monotone voice was lessened by the impact of sleep and the pillow he was hugging his head into.

Steven lazily rolled to Andrew’s side, gladly forfeiting the middle in exchange for grabbing the other’s hand to his chest.

“You know Adam, I wouldn’t be opposed to kissing you either.” It really wasn’t the sleep talking, but it certainly was the sleep making Andrew braver than he ever had been in the car with the boys. Steven blinked at the ceiling, turning his head to look at Andrew, but he couldn’t object. The three of them were something alright. Instead he just squeezed his hand.

“Sure, but do it in the morning, when I’m coherent enough to remember. Go. To Sleep.” This motel room was full of more surprises than the décor at this point, and Andrew would remember those words, as quieted as they were from Adam’s position.

“So, did you call to change to change the room just as a smooth ploy for all this?” Steven’s faux-suggestive tone was intended to be funny as he attempted a whisper in Andrew’s direction. He got a chuckle in response.

“Actually, I didn’t, but it did work out well.”

“No way, then who did?” Steven managed to be baffled despite being on the verge of falling asleep halfway through the sentence.

“I did, and I’ll call to change it if you two don’t stop talking.” Adam piped up, voice freed from its pillow-y prison as he turned away from them.

“Wait what-” “What-”

“Goodnight.” Another level of shock entered the blissful gaze between Steven and Andrew, but Adam’s words were final. They would have to confront that in the morning and apparently, much more.

The only issue left was deciding who would turn off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> shoot me a request or chat with me on tumblr at theeia!


End file.
